Episode Title Cards
An Episode Titlecard is the unique graphic used at the beginning of ABC's Once Upon a Time episodes (starting with the second episode of the first season). The Episode Titlecards feature a character, creature, location or item featured (or not) in the episode. This unique graphic appears under the "Once Upon a Time" title in the blue forest, or in a Wonderland red and white chessboard surrounded by mushrooms and with a mountainous background, under the "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" title. View the titlecard gallery here. Once Upon a Time Season One The episodes and their featured item are listed below: *"The Thing You Love Most": A black unicorn *"Snow Falls": A troll *"The Price of Gold": Cinderella's Fairy Godmother *"That Still Small Voice": Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel *"The Shepherd": The Dragon *"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter": The Wolf *"Desperate Souls": The Dark One *"True North": The Blind Witch's gingerbread house *"7:15 A.M.": Red Riding Hood *"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree": The Genie *"Skin Deep": Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel *"What Happened to Frederick": Frederick as a golden statue *"Dreamy": The Seven Dwarves *"Red-Handed": Red Riding Hood *"Heart of Darkness": Jiminy Cricket *"Hat Trick": Wonderland's mushrooms and flying birds *"The Stable Boy": A woman on a runaway horse (Possibly either Snow White or Regina) *"The Return": August Booth riding his motorcycle *"The Stranger": ' Jiminy Cricket' *"An Apple Red as Blood": Snow White walking with the Seven Dwarves *"A Land Without Magic": The Dark Curse Season Two Every episode of Season Two feature a title card tailored to the episode. Two images from Season One, that of Red Riding Hood and that of Rumplestiltskin's Spinning Wheel, have been reused, along with twenty new slides. *"Broken": The Wraith *"We Are Both": Enchanted branches *"Lady of the Lake":' Lancelot' *"The Crocodile": The ''Jolly Roger'' *"The Doctor": Lightning in the Land Without Color *"Tallahassee": A growing beanstalk *"Child of the Moon": Red Riding Hood *"Into the Deep": Cora's heartless victims rising from the ground *"Queen of Hearts": Geyser rising from the dry bed of Lake Nostos *"The Cricket Game": Pongo *"The Outsider": The Yaoguai *"In the Name of the Brother": Rumplestiltskin in the Land Without Color *"Tiny": Anton ripping a tree out of the Enchanted Forest *"Manhattan": Manhattan skyline *"The Queen is Dead": Storybrooke Clock Tower *"The Miller's Daughter": Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel *"Welcome to Storybrooke": A tree falling on Kurt Flynn's car *"Selfless, Brave and True": August's trailer in the woods outside Storybrooke *"Lacey": Robin Hood shooting an arrow *"The Evil Queen": The Dark Palace *"Second Star to the Right": The Elizabeth Tower *"And Straight On 'Til Morning": Neverland Season Three *"The Heart of the Truest Believer": Henry Mills and Peter Pan flying through the air, thanks to pixie dust *"Lost Girl": A sword resting in a stone *"Quite a Common Fairy": Tinker Bell *"Nasty Habits": Peter Pan dancing around a fire *"Good Form": The Jolly Roger ''' *"Ariel": Ariel' Others Unused titlecards that have been released: *'A white horse''' *'A male and a female on horseback' *'Mulan' *'Aurora pricking her finger on a spinning wheel' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *"Down the Rabbit Hole": No special feature *"Trust Me": Silvermist flying *"Forget Me Not": The Forget Me Knot Trivia *Four titlecards have been repeated: **Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel was used for "That Still Small Voice","Skin Deep" and "The Miller's Daughter". **Red Riding Hood was used for "7:15 A.M.", "Red-Handed" and "Child of the Moon ". **Jiminy Cricket was used for "Heart of Darkness" and "The Stranger". **Jolly Roger was used for "The Crocodile" and "Good Form". es:Intertítulos de episodios pt:Cartão de Título dos Episódios fr:Génériques des épisodes